It's Ok
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: Song-fic! Puck wants to tell Rachel that she means something to him, and she can admit that he means something to her as well.


It's Ok

Puck's POV

I am in love with Rachel f*cking Berry. Yeah, I'm shocked too!

So let me tell you how it started. Honestly I think it started when we dated for like a week in sophomore year. I figured out she was actually pretty cool and yeah she was hot, so why not?.

Then she made out with me when she was pissed at Finn and they broke up. I was actually kind of happy because he treated her like shit.

Then they got back together. He treated her no differently and she didn't seem to show any reactions to it. I'm guessing she just wanted to be loved.

Then they broke up about a month ago. I had no reason to be happy. I knew they would be back together within the next few days. But weeks passed and they didn't get back together.

Rach and I started to hang out more and I think I just started to fall for her.

So, as I stood in front of the glee club, guitar in hand, I realized I was about to confess to loving her in front of 11 people.

"Um, this song is called It's Ok by Cee Lo Green" I stared right into Rachel's eyes. "And it's for Rachel"

Some people looked at me gaping. They must have known the song…

I nodded at the band and the music filled the silent air. I played the guitar and then I started to sing.

_Well, I've wondered around after hour of words  
>And I'm waiting in vain here for weeks.<br>The ghost of the girlfriend is here in my room  
>I can still smell her perfume in my sheets<br>But that's not her in my bed,  
>though she's out of the town<br>And I don't want anyone to see  
>There's a tattoo of my name on her body<br>But honestly, the man holding her hand isn't me  
><em>I glanced at Finn who was sitting behind Rachel and he looked mad. Screw him! I glanced at Rachel again; she didn't have a smile or even a frown on her face. No emotion at all.

_Oh honey how could you regret me  
>When you can't even forget me?<br>But it's OK to say that you love me  
>I think of you, still think of you<br>OK, say that you love me,  
>I think of you, still thinking of you<em>

I put my guitar on its stand and motioned for Quinn, Santana, and Brittney to come up. They grinned and stood behind me. They started to sing backup as I danced around.

_I thought that once you had one you had every woman  
>Until I lost this legendary woman,<em>

'Shit' I muttered and Rachel looked disgusted.

_Now I'm sure  
>That they don't make 'em like her anymore<br>So please baby, please lover  
>Let's find a way to forgive each other<br>I got out of hand ever since you're gone  
>Without you I'm still alone<em>

I sat down in the chair that Santana once occupied. Yeah, I know weird right? Berry and Lopez being friends is just weird.

_Oh how could you regret me  
>When you know you can't forget me?<em>

I grabbed Rachel's hands and sang to her. She looked away and then moved her hands away from me. I'm not gonna lie that stung a little. Everyone was dancing now, well except for Rachel and Finn.

_But it's OK to say that you love me  
>I think of you, still think of you<br>OK, say that you love me,  
>I think of you, still thinking of you<em>

I kneeled in front of Rachel and she looked me in the eye.

_I make mistakes I'm only human  
>And I am not ashamed to say<br>That you are the one_

I got up and started to dance with Artie and Quinn. Rachel remained in her seat and I just continued to have fun.

_But it's OK, to say that you love me,  
>I think of you, still think of you<br>But it's OK to say that you love me  
>I think of you, still think of you<em>

_It's OK, it's OK, say that you love me, yeah  
>Say you love me. <em>

Everyone cheered once the music stopped "Okay, guys, rehearsals over, have a good weekend!" Mr. Schue smiled.

I high-fived some people and I then turned toward Rachel. She glared and stormed out of the room. She's so dramatic.

Oh screw it. If I wanted the girl, I would have to go after her. I ran out after her.

"Rachel!" I saw her heading to the girls' bathroom. Damn, why'd she have to be so smart? Oh well, I've gone in their before, what's the harm now?

The door swung close but then I just opened it again. Rachel was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room.

"Rach…"

"Leave" Was all she said.

"Berry… let me talk to you"

"Did you not hear me?" Rachel's voice cracked "I said leave!"

"I'm not gonna leave"

"Fine" She stood up straight and adjusted her dress. "Then I will" I grabbed her wrist before she could though. I pulled her away so she was in front of me.

"Why are you so mad at me because I sang you a sing?"

"I'm not mad at you" She said softly

"Then who the hell are you mad at?"

She didn't say a word. "Rach, please tell me" Still nothing "Rachel" She didn't even make a sound "Please, Rach"

"I'm mad at myself okay? I'm mad because I know I love you. But I promised myself after the break up with Finn that I would make this year about me! I would make sure I got out of this stupid town and I can't do that with a boyfriend!" She exclaimed.

And then, before I could stop myself, my lips were on hers. After about 3 seconds, she melted into the kiss. I knew the real reason why she didn't want to have a boyfriend. She was afraid that she would be heartbroken if said boyfriend didn't come to New York with her. Finn said he wouldn't and that's one of the reasons why they broke up. But I knew that I would do whatever it took to follow her to the big apple.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I brought her closer. I knew she was having a debate with herself in her mind right now. To either drop this whole thing or to actually agree to be my girlfriend. I prayed it would be the second one.

I pulled away and looked down at her. I threw her a small smile and she smiled back. "Rachel, please be my girlfriend" I implored

She nodded and I cheered. I picked her up and I spun around. She giggled and I set her down.

As I looked into her eyes, I realized that I had the perfect girl.

/

4 years later, we were living in New York. We had an apartment together and everything was perfect.

Rach and I had been together for this whole time (even though we've had a couple of small fights) and I know that she's perfect in every way.

Finn was pissed when he found out I was going to NY with Rach. He thought it would all end once she left, but I'm not him. I'm not letting her go that easily. No way in hell.

/

I awoke to Rachel's eyes on me. My arms were wrapped around her and she had a huge smile on her face. And I get the credit for that.

Last night I may or may not have proposed to her.

She said yes, and she then let me take something from her that I thought Finn had taken.

Last night was fucking awesome!

I can't wait 'til she's my wife.

I smirked down at her and she rolled her eyes playfully at me. I then started to sing.

_But it's OK to say that you love me  
>I think of you, still think of you<br>OK, say that you love me,  
>I think of you, still thinking of you<em>

She smiled her I'm-A-Star smile and I kissed her softly.

My life was perfect.


End file.
